The Daily Life of the Hitachiin Twins
by MacaronP
Summary: This is a series of short stories or dialogs about the daily fluff between the Hitachiin twins.
1. Chapter 1

\- Eating together -

"Hey Kaoru, do you want my cake? I'm full already…" Hikaru asked his twin who was sitting just beside him.

"I was just about to ask you if you were going to eat it!" Kaoru replied just before taking the piece of cake from his twin's tray. He paused for a moment, "But haven't you been eating less than usual these past days? Not feeling well?" he said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine don't worry Kaoru, I'm just not that hungry," he said with a reassuring smile. "Besides, aren't you the one who's hungrier lately? Mh, dear brother who gets out of bed to snatch sweets from the kitchen at night?" he added with a teasing voice, getting closer to his twin.

"Hikaru!" the other boy protested, "I did that only once! And you followed me?" he mumbled, lowering his head.

"Actually, you did it twice," Hikaru grinned. "And I followed you because it would get pretty lonely without my Kaoru with me… and I wanted to see what you were up to!" he said, putting a finger under Kaoru's chin to raise his twin's face towards his.

"I was gone for like five minutes, you can cope with that much, can't you?" the other boy retorted, trying to make an annoyed face at his brother, but ending up pouting in an adorable manner.

"I can't," Hikaru said with a big smile on his face.

"You totally can!" Kaoru told back in a playful voice.

"I told you I can't!" his twin responded. He poked his brother's nose with the finger he previously had on the boy's chin before adding, "Now eat your cake before classes start again!".

"Okay, okay!" Kaoru giggled. "I'm eating now!" he said when his brother ruffled his hair, wearing a warm smile.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Sitting in the labyrinth together -

"The weather is so nice! Hikaru, let's take a walk inside the labyrinth!" Kaoru said, excitation filling his voice.

"But Kaoru-" his brother attempted to protest.

"Pretty please?" his twin pleaded with puppy eyes, knowing his brother wouldn't say no to these.

"Ugh… okay. Let's go, Kaoru." Hikaru gave in, holding out his hand for Kaoru to take. He tangled their fingers together and, just like this, they made their way to the labyrinth they had explored a few times before.

"Where do you wanna sit Hikaru? Near the pond ? Or under the gazebo ?" Kaoru asked.

"You know where I wanna sit." his brother answered smiling, without having to look at his twin.

"Right…" the other boy said, warmth in his eyes, the same smile spreading across his face.

As they sat under the stone roof a fresh breeze blew through the leaves, and the twins closed their eyes, enjoying the feeling of tranquility both the labyrinth and the gentle wind brought them. In moments like this one, they felt like they were in their own little world, where they could just be with each other and no one would come and disturb them. They would forget about everything else, and everyone else, enjoying each other's company.

And eventually they fell asleep, resting on each other's shoulder, a peaceful sleep that lasted until the next period or maybe the one after.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Studying in the library together -

"Hey Hikaru, how do I solve this problem?" Kaoru asked his twin without looking up from his exercise sheet, nibbling lightly at the tip of his paper pen.

"Lemme see…" his twin said as he leaned against his brother's back, studying said math problem, "First you have to factorize the first equation, then you can start working with the square numbers… once it's done, it should be pretty easy to reduce the fractions into simple operations, just do these and you should find x. Do the same for the other one and you'll find y, and then you just have to apply the formula we studied last week, and you're done," Hikaru answered without any hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Awesome! Thanks Hika!" the younger twin said, starting to solve the problem right away.

"Help me with this goddamn Modern Literature homework once you're done, 'kay ?" the other boy asked, leaning more on his brother's back, letting his arms hang lazily over the youngest's shoulders.

"Alright, alright…" Kaoru retorted with a smile, continuing to solve the problem.

"Ah, there's a mistake here," Hikaru pointed out a part of the equation, "there's an extra zero here, it'll mess everything up if you leave it like that," he added.

"Crap, you're right… thanks!" his brother said, erasing the zero he had written in a second of inattention. With his twin's advice, Kaoru had soon finished solving the problem. He sighed and pulled on his brother's arms to wake him up, as Hikaru was getting very comfortable on his back, gazing outside the window.

"You're finished?" the other boy asked, checking the equations, "You got it right! Good job Kaoru!" he praised his brother as he hugged him happily, making him smile.

"Now let's get to that Modern Literature homework, shall we?" Kaoru said, not letting his twin make him forget about it. "It's just an essay, right?"

"'Just' an essay, yeah…" Hikaru mumbled as he sat back on his chair.

"It's not that difficult you know?" his twin said while moving his chair closer to his. "The structure is very logical, as long as you have valid arguments and you link them together so they form one coherent argumentation, you should be good," he added.

"But I can't find any argument or example…" the oldest complained, "It looks so easy when you do it!"

"Yeah right, can I see your text for a second? I'll help you spot the examples so you can find the arguments, okay?" Kaoru said, looking at his twin's meager notes.

"M'kay…" Hikaru mumbled while handing his text to his brother.

They spent some more time studying before they noticed the frail tint of orange appearing in the sky and decided to go home for the day, finally giving their brains a rest.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Watching a horror movie together -

"Kaoru, come back quick! The movie's about to start!" Hikaru shouted from their home theater, waiting for his twin to bring back snacks.

"Just put it on pause!" Kaoru retorted on the same tone, shutting the fridge's door with his foot as his arms were filled with sweets, soda and snacks.

"The remote is too far away and I don't wanna get up!" the other boy responded.

"You're just lazy! I bet you don't wanna get up because you don't like me…" the youngest said as he made his way to the big couch and put all the junk food on the coffee table in front of them.

"Aw Kaoru don't say that! You know I love you!" Hikaru cried, cuddling his brother as soon as he sat down.

Kaoru laughed. "It's too easy to get you flustered, Hika!" he said teasingly, grinning. "Shush now, the movie's starting!" he added without giving the opportunity for his twin to protest.

They almost choked on their drinks when the first jumpscare caught them off guard. As the movie went, they gradually stopped eating the sweets before them. It's not like they were doing it on purpose though; they were just so absorbed in the movie they forgot about all the snacks. Occasionally, Hikaru would jump, blurting out things like "What the fuck!" or "Holy shit what!" while Kaoru remained seemingly silent and composed, unable to get his eyes off the screen, leaving his brother wondering what kind of magic he used.

The movie itself was pretty oppressive and nerve-wracking: people were trapped into a building, a virus infecting them that made them violent and aggressive. The infected ones were shrieking terrifyingly, biting people and thus infecting them with the disease, reducing the number of sane people dangerously. Before they knew it the twins were holding onto each other's arm to seek some kind of safety, and that's when Hikaru realized that Kaoru was in fact very tense and that he was probably as scared as him. The end of the movie was the scene that made them the most anxious, and left them with their minds kind of blown by the shock. Once they recovered from the realization of the final scene, Kaoru yawned.

"I'm tired… sorry Hikaru, I don't think I'll be able to watch another one…" he said wearily.

"It's okay don't worry, I'm…" the other boy yawned too, "...tired too anyway. Let's go to sleep," he added.

"Yeah, we should go to bed…" the other twin agreed, turning off the huge flat-screen TV.

Once they got into their large shared bed, they tried their hardest to fall asleep, but none of them could. They were still shaken by the movie they just saw; more than they would ever admit. Hikaru thought that this uneasy feeling would fade within minutes and that he just had to wait, but he suddenly remembered how tense his brother was. Surely it would take much more time for Kaoru to fall asleep, he thought. He didn't want his twin brother to be scared, especially when he, the oldest one, was here.

"Hey Kaoru…?" he asked his brother, who was lying down facing away from him.

"Yes Hikaru…?" the other boy answered in a small voice.

"Come here, you're gonna be alright," Hikaru said as he lifted his arm and the blanket.

Kaoru was unable to get the horrible shrieking of the infected victims and their blood-covered clothes out of his head, so he felt reassured when he felt his brother's arms around him. He hugged him back, knowing that his brother was still scared too, and their embrace felt like a safe haven to both of them. Like this, they were soon able to fall asleep, forgetting the uneasy feeling that made them anxious and forbid them to rest, replacing it with the familiar warmth making them feel relaxed and safe.


	5. Chapter 5

~ Halloween Special ~

"Damn, whose idea was it to take fairy tales as costumes this time? Hey Kaoru, are you finished yet?" Hikaru complained while he was waiting for his twin to get changed.

"I think it was Tamaki's… at least you're not Gretel!" Kaoru said, appearing from behind the curtain and crossing his arms.

"But you make a really fine Gretel, I assure you! You're so cute I could eat you up!" the oldest said, going for a hug.

"As if," the other twin stopped him, dodging his attack, "you're gonna eat too much candy and then you'll complain to me that your stomach hurts. And I'm not cute!" he added.

"I don't do that anymore!" the other boy protested.

"Hansel and Gretel, come over here this instant!" they heard the club president shout from the main hall where the event was hosted. The twins sighed but obeyed anyway.

"Ah, what wonderful Hansel and Gretel you two make! Daddy is enchanted!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Behind him, Kyoya objected, "You do know that Hansel and Gretel's father abandoned them twice to die in the woods, don't you Tamaki?". He grinned as Tamaki's smile crumbled.

'An evil witch!' the twins thought in unison, scared by the black-haired vice-president.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan!" they heard a high-pitched voice say behind them before Honey jumped on their backs, "Your costumes are really cool! Are you gonna eat lots of candy tonight? Because I sure will!". The twins turned around and saw their upperclassmen Honey and Mori dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf.

"I won't let this guy eat too much candy, don't worry," Hikaru said pointing at a slightly annoyed Kaoru. "Your costumes are cool too!" he added.

"But what exactly are you, Tamaki? And Where's Haruhi?" Kaoru inquired.

"I'm the frog prince, and my little girl is the princess that will free me from the witch's spell!" Tamaki answered, "But you're right, where is Haruhi ?".

"I'm here, senpai. And I am not going to free you from any spell. No way in hell." they heard the girl say from the door to the changing room. She was, for once, wearing a dress, but seemed uncomfortable and annoyed.

"Now everyone, get in your places, our guests will arrive soon," Kyoya ordered, and everyone took their positions to greet the ladies and gentlemen of Ouran like dignified hosts.

The evening went on very smoothly, and the masquerade ball was a success; but all this dancing was tiring. The twins went out on the balcony to take a break, enjoying the cool air of late October, leaning on the guardrail. They were silently gazing upon the school's gardens for a few minutes before the clock tower struck midnight.

"Don't you need to go back home?" Hikaru asked with a smile.

Kaoru chuckled. "That's Cinderella, you idiot!" he replied with the same smile. "Were you caught by any evil witch tonight, dear Hansel?" he told back.

"No I wasn't, dear Gretel. I shall remain able to protect you, my beloved little Gretel." the oldest retorted. They both laughed.

"Then dear Hansel, shall we go back? Let's dance our hearts out tonight!" the youngest offered, facing his twin with a large smile.

"Surely, dear Gretel. I will follow you to the end of the Earth!" the other boy said with an equally large grin on his face, as they went back into the hall.


End file.
